memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Personnages réels (S)
S * Carl Sagan (1934 à 1996) : Astronome américain. * Jonas Salk (1914 à 1995) : Biologiste américain. * Salomon° (10ème siècle BCE) : Premier Roi d'Israël. * Antonio López de Santa Anna (1794 à 1876) : Général militaire et politicien mexicain. * Satan° : Démon dans la tradition judéo-chrétienne, assimilé au Diable° et à Lucifer°. * Wally Schirra (1923 à 2007) : Astronaute américain. * Heinrich Schliemann (1822 à 1890) : Archéologue allemand. * Schmidt : Officier commandant nazi durant l'invasion de la Pologne en 1939 (Plusieurs officiers possibles, notamment , , , , , , ). * Harrison Schmitt (1935 à 20??) : Astronaute américain. * Norman Schwarzkopf (1934 à 2012) : Général de l'US Army. * Rusty Schweickart (1935 à 20??) : Astronaute américain. * Albert Schweitzer (1875 à 1965) : Médecin et philosophe allemand et français. * Dick Scobee (1939 à 1986) : Astronaute américain. * David Scott (1932 à 20??) : Astronaute américain. * Paul D. Scully-Power (1944 à 20??) : Astronaute américain et australien. * Scyld° (6ème siècle) : Roi danois légendaire dans la mythologie nordique. * William H. Seward (1801 à 1872) : Politicien américain. * William Shakespeare (1564 à 1616) : Ecrivain anglais. * George Bernard Shaw (1856 à 1950) : Ecrivain irlandais. * Mary Shelley (1797 à 1851) : Ecrivaine britannique. * Alan Shepard (1923 à 1998) : Astronaute américain. * William Shepherd (1949 à 20??) : Astronaute américain. * William Tecumseh Sherman (1820 à 1891) : Militaire de l'Armée de l'Union durant la Guerre de Sécession. * Loren Shriver (1944 à 20??) : Astronaute américain. * Bugsy Siegel (1906 à 1947) : Gangster américain. * Frank Sinatra (1915 à 1998) : Acteur et chanteur américain. * Caleb B. Smith (1808 à 1864) : Politicien américain. * Michael J. Smith (1945 à 1986) : Astronaute américain. * Michael Smollin (1925 à 2010) : Artiste américain. * Socrate (-469 à -399) : Philosophe grec. * Dynastie Song : Dynastie qui a régné sur la Chine entre le 10ème siècle et le 13ème siècle. * Sophocle (v. -496 à v. -405) : Tragédien grec. * John Philip Sousa (1854 à 1932) : Militaire et compositeur américain. * Tris Speaker (1888 à 1958) : Joueur de baseball américain. * Edmund Spenser (1552 à 1599) : Poète anglais. * Mickey Spillane (1918 à 2006) : Ecrivain américain. * Baruch de Spinoza (1632 à 1677) : Philosophe néerlandais. * Robert Stack (1919 à 2003) : Acteur américain. * Thomas Patten Stafford (1930 à 20??) : Astronaute américain. * Joseph Staline (1878 à 1953) : Dirigeant de l'URSS entre 1922 et 1953. * Constantin Stanislavski (1863 à 1938) : Acteur russe. * Gertrude Stein (1874 à 1946) : Ecrivaine américaine. * Wilhelm Stekel (1868 à 1940) : Médecin, psychologue et psychanalyste autrichien. * Robert Louis Stevenson (1850 à 1894) : Ecrivain écossais. * Patrick Stewart (1940 à 20??) : Acteur britannique. * Jon Stone (1932 à 1997) : Acteur, producteur, scénariste et réalisateur américain. * Theodore Sturgeon (1918 à 1985) : Ecrivain américain. * Arthur Sullivan (1842 à 1900) : Compositeur britannique. * Kathryn Dwyer Sullivan (1951 à 20??) : Astronaute américaine. * Sun Tzu (-544 à -496) : Philosophe et stratège chinois. * Jacqueline Susann (1918 à 1974) : Ecrivaine américaine. * Janet Suzman (1939 à 20??) : Actrice sud-africaine. * Jonathan Swift (1667 à 1745) : Ecrivain irlandais. Non-canons * (1835 à 1921) : Compositeur français. ** Au moins une de ses compositions musicales ("La mort du cygne") est référencée dans la saga. * (1138 à 1193) : Premier dirigeant arabe de la dynastie ayyoubide qui régna en Egypte entre 1169 et 1193 et en Syrie entre 1174 et 1193. ** Cité dans le roman The Eugenics Wars: "The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 2". ** La fut probablement nommée ainsi en son honneur. * (1905 à 1980) : Écrivain français. ** Le roman "Excelsior: Forged in Fire" présente la citation "We only become what we are by the radical and deep-seated refusal of that which others have made of us." de Jean-Paul Sartre en ouverture du livre. ** Dans la nouvelle "Myriad Universes: The Embrace of Cold Architects", Jean-Luc Picard lisait l'opus théâtral existentialiste " " de Sartre. * (1866 à 1925) : Compositeur français. ** Au moins une de ses compositions musicales ("Gymnopédies") est référencée dans la saga. * ° : Divinité primordiale dans la mythologie romaine, assimilé à ° dans la mythologie grecque. ** Indirectement référencé par la planète Saturne (Sol VI). * (1797 à 1841) : Astronome français. ** Le vaisseau non-canon USS Savary NCC-3839 de , issu de "Star Fleet Technical Manual", est logiquement nommé ainsi en son honneur (étant listé dans une série de vaisseaux nommés d'après de célèbres astronomes). * (1685 à 1757) : compositeur italien. ** Au moins une de ses œuvres musicales ("Sonata in C major - La Caccia") est référencée dans la saga. * (1835 à 1910) : Astronome, historien des sciences et politicien italien. ** Le vaisseau non-canon USS Schiaparelli NCC-3819 de , issu de "Star Fleet Technical Manual", est logiquement nommé ainsi en son honneur (étant listé dans une série de vaisseaux nommés d'après de célèbres astronomes). Un vaisseau nommé Schiaparelli est également mentionné au 24ème siècle dans les romans TNG: "Losing the Peace" et SCE: "War Stories, Book 2". * (1970 à 20??) : Mannequin allemande. ** Dans l'ouvrage DS9: "Legends of the Ferengi", "Claudia Schiffer" est citée par Quark parmi une série de femmes attractives des années 1990 (dont les images nues ou hologrammes sont de grande valeur). * (1810 à 1856) : Compositeur allemand. ** Au moins une de ses œuvres musicales ("Scènes d'enfants") est référencée dans la saga. * (1947 à 20??) : Acteur autrichien et américain. ** Cité dans le roman The Eugenics Wars: "The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 2". * ° : Monstre marin dans la mythologie grecque. ** "Star Trek Encyclopedia" (3ème éd. p. 73 & 433) indique que le secteur Scylla ( ) est nommé ainsi en référence à l'un des deux montres marins mythiques du . ** Citée dans le comics TOS: "What Fools These Mortals Be". * (16ème siècle à 1557) : Religieux japonais. ** D'après le roman TOS: "Home is the Hunter", Tokugawa Ieyasu a étudié auprès de l'abbé "Sessai" au monastère Seikenji. * (1885 à 1972) : Astrophysicien américain. ** Cité indirectement (centre de Shapley) dans le roman TOS: "Spock Must Die!". ** Le vaisseau non-canon USS Shapley NCC-3933 de , issu de "Star Fleet Technical Manual", est logiquement nommé ainsi en son honneur (étant listé dans une série de vaisseaux nommés d'après de célèbres astronomes). * (1792 à 1822) : Poète britannique. ** Dans l'épisode , Jean-Luc Picard indique qu'un grand poète a dit un jour "All spirits are enslaved that serve things evil". Cette citation est extraite du poème " " de Shelley publié en 1820. * (1916 à 1985) : Radioastronome russe. ** Le vaisseau non-canon USS Shklovsky NCC-3866 de , issu de "Star Fleet Technical Manual", est logiquement nommé ainsi en son honneur (étant listé dans une série de vaisseaux nommés d'après de célèbres astronomes). * (1950 à 20??) : Compositeur américain. ** Au moins une de ses compositions ("Make Over Mambo") est référencée dans la saga. * (1968 à 20??) : Acteur américain. ** Dans le roman TOS: "The Rings of Time", une illustration murale, dépeignant Manhattan déserté et reconquis par la nature, semblait être inspirée d'un vieux film de "Will Smith". * Boris Sokoloff (1893 à ????) : Ecrivain. ** Au moins une de ses œuvres ("The Chapel of Saint-Christophe") est référencée dans la saga. * ° : Dieu du Soleil dans la mythologie romaine, assimilé à ° dans la mythologie grecque. ** Indirectement référencé par le système de Sol. * (1958 à 20??) : Actrice américaine. ** Citée dans le roman The Eugenics Wars: "The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 2". ** Dans l'ouvrage DS9: "Legends of the Ferengi", "Sharon Stone" est citée par Quark parmi une série de femmes attractives des années 1990 (dont les images nues ou hologrammes sont de grande valeur). * (1825 à 1899) : Compositeur autrichien. ** Plusieurs de ses œuvres musicales ("Le beau Danube bleu" ; "Rosen aus dem Süden" ; "Frühlingsstimmen") sont référencées dans la saga. Catégorie:Personnages réels Personnages réels